


Puff

by S_is_bored



Series: Harry Potter Imagines/One Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hufflepuff Reader, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_is_bored/pseuds/S_is_bored
Summary: Request from @ThePyperUK: Can you do the 'Is that my shirt?' One where you and Malfoy are secretly dating and you walk into the great hall accidentally wearing their tie. FM reader preferably.After a night with Draco, you seem to have picked up the wrong tie in a quick rush. Problem is, no one knows that youa and Draco even talk.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Imagines/One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932415
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Puff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePyperUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePyperUK/gifts).



“I should really go,” you say softly to the lump that is clinging onto your torso as you stroke their platinum blonde hair. 

“Five more minutes, darling,” he mumbles tiredly, snuggling into your chest and holding you a little tighter.

“Draco, breakfast starts in 5 minutes and I already need to figure out an excuse for Mione as for why I didn’t meet her outside her common room,” you kiss the crown of his head and he looks up with squinted eyes due to the sun peeking through the curtains.

“Do i ever tell you how beautiful you are in the morning?” he says fondly, his morning voice croaking perfectly. 

You blush and laugh softly, “As much as I love hearing that - especially from you -, that isn’t going to coerce me into round 4, ok?” 

He groans loudly and throws himself off you and into a starfish shape. “I don’t like being away from you though, Y/n.”

“Well, maybe that’s something we can talk about later. Merlin knows it’s an overdue talk,” you sit up, pulling the sheets up and over your chest.

“What do you mean?” he sits up too, concern covering his face.

“Well, how long have we been together now?” You ask him and he sighs.

“Nearly a year…”

“And how many people know we are together?” 

“No one…”

“Draco, i-,” you sigh and take his hand, stroking your thumb over his scarred knuckles from who knows how many fights or walls or whatever. “You don’t have to feel the same, but i want you to know that, well, that i love you.”

He is sat, shellshocked. However, despite your own belief, it’s not because he doesn’t feel the same, it’s more because he never thought anyone could willingly and openly fall in love with him. Nevermind you, he never thought he would ever even meet anyone like you. 

You nod solemnly, feeling as though you understand the meaning in his silence. “Okay,” you stand up and start putting on your clothes that have been haphazardly strewn around his private prefect dorm. “Okay, i’ll see you later maybe, Draco.”

He speedily gets out of bed and puts on his own pants. “Darling…”

As you start putting your school bag back together, you feel a pair of strong, pale arms snake around your waist. Despite your feeling of heartache at his reaction to your declaration, you fall back into his chest.

He doesn’t say anything, just holds you close as he presses kisses to anywhere he can reach: your shoulder, your neck, your cheek, your temple, the corner of your mouth before you turn and catch him in a full kiss. 

“Y/n, I don’t think you could have any clue as to how much I love you,” he says against your lips in the most vulnerable and honest tone you’ve ever heard him speak in. 

You smile as you press a kiss to his lips and hold him closer, closer, as close as you can get without having to strip off all clothes once again. 

This is how it is for a few more moments, sharing genuine ‘I love you’s and just keeping each other as close as possible without clothes being thrown to the floor. 

“I really have to go now, Dray,” you look into his deep but bright silver eyes and he nods after a moment of thought.

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll still be in the same room as you?”

“I won’t be able to speak to you though.” his lip pouts for a moment before he realises what he has done.

“You’re a child.”

“No, I'm not.”

“You just pouted!”

“Yes, but-”

“No buts, you’re a child!”

“How can you call me a child after last night though, Darling?” 

That catches you off guard. And he’s not wrong.

“Shut up.” 

You grab your bag and go to leave but he pulls you back for one more kiss.

“I love you, Puff,” he mumbles against your lips.

“I love you too, child,” you separate and giggle, getting away before he can complain further.

****  
Finally getting to the great hall, the smell of breakfast delights your growling stomach. 

“Hey guys, sorry i’m a bit late,” you sit down with a smile in between Fred and Hermione, George, Ron, Harry and Ginny on the opposite side of you, all of them just staring.

“You had a very good morning didn’t you, Puff,” Fred nudges your side, a smirk growing on his and his twin’s faces.

“What do you mean?” you start to plate up a mouthwatering mix of toast, eggs, bacon, sausage and beans. 

“Y/N, mind telling us why on earth you’re wearing that tie?” Hermione stares at your collar and your heart jumps for a moment.

“What do you mean? This is the one I wear all the time?” You warily look down and note that indeed, yes, you are wearing Draco’s tie and you didn’t even realise.

“Are you colourblind or something, because that is not yellow,” Ron chortles, spraying a little bit of egg onto the table from his full mouth as he speaks.

You think quickly. “As a matter of fact, yes, I am colourblind thank you very much!” you lie.

“That still doesn't explain the snake pin at the knot,” George raises an eyebrow and you feel your eyes widen and heart drop as you do indeed feel the cold metal of the slytherin pin at the top of the tie. The pin that only Draco Malfoy owns.

At that moment, Draco enters the great hall, looking around for a moment before catching your eye and walking towards you.

You shake your head slightly discreetly and he points at himself with a confused look before continuing his journey towards you. 

“Why is Malfoy walking over here?” Ginny asks, dumbfounded by the whole situation. 

“Sorry for interrupting, but i think you have something of mine, Darling,” he grins slyly standing to your side and everyone staring at him.

“What are you doing?” you spit, your cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

“Getting back what’s mine,” he winks and points to the tie around your neck.

He places your actual tie on the table gently as you shakily take off his. 

He makes a show of putting his back on in front of the table and you can safely say that nearly the entire hall had gone silent - especially Professor Sprout who had been laughing loudly only a few seconds ago. 

When he’s finally done and happy with the way his tie is, he bends down and whispers: “How’s that for telling people about us? I’ll see you later, Love.” before walking back to his friends who, like yours, are silent. 

Chatter restarts but you and your group are sat in shock. 

“What-”

“Was-”

“That?” 

Hermione, Ron and Harry overlap each other with blank, shocked expressions. 

You clear your throat and get back to picking at the breakfast in front of you, now not feeling so hungry. “You saw what you saw and that’s all I can say…”

“Y/N!”

“Oh my god!”

“For how long?” Ginny asks, a smile widening on her face.

“Officially?” you ask her nonchalantly. 

“Um, yes?” she replies.

“About a year…” you say quietly but Fred picks up.

“Bloody hell, a year! And you didn’t even think to tell your best friend?” 

“You’re not her best friend, I am!” Ginny reaches over and punches her brother’s shoulder. 

“No you're not, I am!” Ron cries.

“I think we can all agree that I'm her best friend,” Mione shrugs. 

This bickering goes on for a while but Harry is completely silent, staring at nothing blankly.

“Harry, you ok?” you ask him over the sibling argument. 

“I-” he starts but cuts himself off. “You’re shagging Malfoy?”

“Welp, that’s definitely one way to put it.”


End file.
